Follow
by noneee
Summary: Depressed after failing the graduation exams, Naruto follows his classmates to see what having a real family is like. NaruHina


**a/n: a quick one shot I wrote today. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Follow**

The day was warm, the sun beating down, a warm breeze blowing. The sounds of laughter and joyous chatter could be heard outside the academy as the academies many students and their families celebrated their recent graduation from the institute. The parents all talked, beaming proudly at their offspring while the children all played happily, showing off their shiny new forehead protectors.

That was, all the children except for one, the only one who hadn't passed the exam. A young boy who sat off to the side, away from everybody, swinging solemnly on a rusty wooden swing. He rested his forehead lightly on the metal chains, his matted blond hair getting stuck in the links. His azure blue eyes where shrink-wrapped in tears as he looked on to the merry crowd, his loneliness crushing him.

_Just give up now, you'll never amount to anything._

_Get out of here you monster; you're not wanted._

The young boy shook off the memories, of all the taunting and jeering and isolation. He was sick of it all. Why was everyone always so cruel? What had he ever done to them to make them act that way? How could they all be so happy right now, joking about how easy the test had been, when he had always worked so hard and he hadn't been able to pass. Why did they all have parents to support them when he had been alone for as long as he could remember.

"Naruto?"

The young boy wiped his eyes and perked up at the mention of his name. Iruka, his teacher, stood in front of him, a concerned look on his face. Naruto smiled weakly, trying not to look as broken as he was. Iruka had always been sort of a father figure to him, although like everyone else in the town, he still kept him at a safe distance.

"Yeah?" Naruto said hopefully, praying that Iruka could say or do something that would make everything better.

"You need to leave now, we're closing up for the night."

It was then that Naruto realized that it was dark and everyone who had previously been celebrating in the yard had left. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had lost track of time.

Iruka frowned when Naruto didn't up to leave. The young boy sat there still on his swing, looking up hopefully at Iruka, wanting someone to take away the pain. When he realized that Iruka had nothing more to say, he hung his head and walked towards the gate.

Naruto walked gloomily though town. What was he going to do now? He was the only one in his class to fail the exam. He wasn't a ninja and according to everyone, he never would be. Everyone in town seemed so happy. People were hanging out at bars with friends after a hards day work and others were talking happily in the streets. Naruto walked quickly passed them all trying to hide his tear stained face. A few people turned to look at him for a second before quickly moving to the other side of the street. Others turned to their friends and whispered something, never taking their eyes off the him.

"Mom, it's not that big a deal, everyone passed the test." Shikamaru said as he walked out of a restaurant, his mom walking excitedly at his side, holding him in a tight hug. His dad walked a few paces back, a bored expression on his face.

_Don' be such an idiot Naruto, you're just making this more troublesome for us all._

"It is a big deal though, you're finally a genin!" Shikamaru's mom happily exclaimed. She beamed down at her son who looked rather annoyed.

"Don't bug him so much, he has enough to worry about without having to think about you smothering him," Shikamaru's dad said, a expression comparable to Shikamaru's on his face.

The three headed down the street away from Naruto, continuing their arguing. Unconsciously, Naruto started to follow. He wanted to know what it was like to have a family. To have someone that loves you unconditionally and that will always be there for you. What is was like to have parents. Naruto followed them through the streets for a while, watching their incessant bickering. Soon they arrived at the Nara house and went inside. Still unaware of what he was doing, Naruto approached the house and walked around the outside, looking for a window to continue his observation from. He found one on the far side of the house and hesitantly peered inside.

Inside the Nara household Shikamaru had sprawled out on the couch and was trying to sleep. His mom, still as excited as ever, kept on appraising him, offering him snacks and desserts, all of which Shikamaru rejected. His dad had taken up a chair adjacent to the couch and had commenced reading a book, a bored look still on his face.

Was this what having a family was like, Naruto thought. Shikamaru seemed to think it was nothing more then a bother. He ignored his mom and acted like his dad didn't exist. How could he act like getting such praise was a bad thing? Naruto would kill just to get praise like that for five minutes. He would kill just to have a family and a place he could always go to when he was down, and Shikamaru took it all for granted.

"Hey Akamaru, hurry up, Mom's cooking hamburgers, I want to get back now!"

Naruto turned and looked for the source of the sound. Not too far off in the distance Kiba stood at the foot of a tree waiting impatiently for his little dog Akamaru to go to the bathroom. Having had enough of watching Shikamaru, Naruto turned his attention to Kiba and started to follow him as he and his puppy started to walk back towards his house.

_Three years in the academy and you still can't do a basic jutsu! Are you sure you want to be a ninja?_

Naruto followed Kiba as he and Akamaru walked slowly back towards their house, Akamaru stopping every once in a while to smell something. It must be nice to have someone like Akamaru. He was a dog so he didn't care what you did or said, he would just stay by your side and be your friend. Naruto wished he could get his own dog like Akamaru, even if the dog couldn't understand him at least he would have some one to talk to.

After a while Kiba started looking over his shoulder nervously. After picking up Akamaru he took off in a light jog back towards his house, glancing back towards Naruto every once in a while. Once at his house Kiba entered quickly and slammed the door behind him. Still interested, Naruto looked for another window on Kiba's property so he could get a vantage point into the house.

Inside Kiba was already midway through eating his first burger, munching happily while talking to his family in between bites. Kiba's sister had come behind Kiba and was giving him a hug from behind, congratulating him on becoming a genin. Kiba's mom was on the other side of the table, a more serious look on her face but still praising Kiba nonetheless. Around his feet many of the clans dog had gathered, begging for food, all appearing quite happy to see Kiba.

Naruto found himself starting to get depressed. Kiba was so lucky to have such a loving family. His mom and sister were always there to support them and with so many dogs he would always have someone there for him. And yet he seemed to take it just as for granted as Shikamaru. While he wasn't acting like his family was troublesome he was still being rude to them, arrogant, bossing them around.

After growing tired of watching Kiba's family Naruto went in search of more people. He wanted to know what it was like to have a family. He wanted to know what it was like to be a normal child. To have friends, to have someone to talk to, to not be isolated.

First Naruto found Chouji. He watched him and his dad enjoy Korean BBQ, both joyfully stuffing their faces.

_You're pretty useless aren't you?_

Then he found Ino. He watched Ino talk to her dad and her mom. Ino always acted like such a bitch, bossing every one around, demanding people do what she wanted. Yet she still had a loving mother and father.

_You're pretty dumb, it's no wonder no one likes you._

Next Naruto found Sakura. She too was at her house, enjoying dinner with her parents. Her parents seem so loving, both having smiles on their face, showering her with praise for passing her exams. Even with all this praise though Sakura always seems so insecure. She always had people telling her how smart she was and yet she always acted like she was nobody.

_You idiot, don't talk to me, I can't be seen with you, people with think I'm a loser._

Everywhere Naruto looked he saw people with their family, happy people. Shino sat calmly in his house, his mother and father just as calmly telling him how strong he had become. How could Shino always be surrounded by all these people that loved him and yet he never showed any emotion.

After a while of walking, of watching and following, Naruto found himself on the Hyuga manor. He tried to find a way in but they had no windows. He bet the children here were happy as well, their clan being the strongest in the village, they were probably constantly reminded of how great they were. Tired of walking, Naruto found a bench and sat down, breathing a deep sigh. Where was his life going to go now? The only thing he had ever wanted to do was become a ninja and now it seemed like that would never happen. He had no one to support him, no one wanted him to succeed. What was the point?

A gasp from behind him caught Naruto off guard. He turned quickly to find a young, white eyed girl, hiding behind a tree, a deep blush on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun," the girl stammered, trying to hide herself more behind the tree.

Naruto looked at the girl, confused. He recognized her as Hinata, one of the Hyuga's. She must have come out for a walk and been scarred by him, just like everyone else was. Why else would she be hiding behind a tree?

"What do you want Hinata? Are you going to run too?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"N-no, I'm not scared of you," Hinata stuttered. What she said and how she acted seemed to contradict though.

"Sure you're not, you are scared of everything," Naruto said, turning away from Hinata.

"I'm not afraid!" Hinata yelled. She immediately covered her mouth and blushed furiously, embarrassed by her outburst.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, surprised by her sudden courage. "Well then you're the only one."

With another sudden burst of courage Hinata took a step out from behind the tree and took a few paces towards Naruto.

"I don't get it, I try as hard as I can and no one recognizes me," Naruto said. He didn't know why he was opening up to this girl he had never talked to before, but he just needed to talk to someone. "I try to do everything I can to get attention so someone will acknowledge me but no one does. It's not my fault I don't have parents, I didn't choose to be alone. So why doesn't any acknowledge me, why do I always have to be alone?"

"I-I acknowledge you," Hinata whispered, so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked, seeing Hinata's lips move but not hearing anything.

"N-no, I didn't say anything," Hinata replied, loosing her nerve temporally. "You just have to keep trying and they will recognize you."

"I guess," Naruto said, feeling his spirits being uplifted. Naruto stood up, he was feeling better now. "Thanks, I really needed some one to talk to."

Naruto took off, heading back to his apartment. He still wasn't that sure of himself, he was the only one not to graduate and he still didn't have a family, but if just one person believed in him then that was reason enough to push forward.

Back at the Hyuga manor Hinata watched Naruto run off. It had taken all of her courage just to say those few lines to him but watching him be so uplifted by them made it worth it. Blushing madly, Hinata headed back into her house. Even if Naruto wasn't a ninja yet, she was and she had to start training tomorrow. Naruto would realize his dream eventually though, she was sure of that.

_Some day everyone will acknowledge you, and I will get you to recognize me as well. _


End file.
